


The Coming Down

by HGRising



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't expect too much, M/M, and then try not to blame me after reading this, but i only did it like halfway cause i had other obligations..., clucks tongue, find a happy place first and then read this, i wrote this because i wanted to make a possessive!basti fic, maybe read my other stories after this?, my warning is literally right here, they're a lot more fun...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGRising/pseuds/HGRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they got to where they are now.</p><p>"Careful," he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coming Down

**The Coming Down**

.

_A/N: I apologize beforehand for this._

_I tried. I’m just. I can’t. Per? Retired. Miro? Retired. Philipp? Retired. Fine. It hurts. But I would’ve been okay eventually. But now. Basti? Out until fucking next year.Mesut? Out for ten to twelve weeks, basically also next year. Poldi? Current status: Recovered but UNFAIRLY doesn’t get playing time anyway. Me? Broken. WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO TAKE FROM ME. Here, lovely readers, have some ~~fucking schweinski fluff. Drown in it. We all deserve it.~~ angst. Ha… whoops. Awkward? Yeah. Wow. I need to stop listening to The Weeknd when I write these things. But, hey, it makes things … interesting … So there’s that. Take the good with the bad…? /shrugs and stares off into the distance to think about where her life is going._

.

When they ‘met,’ they were in a locker room with about twenty or thirty other guys. Lukas didn’t know for sure because when he walked in, his attention went instantly to him.

And, it stayed with him until he was caught staring. Lukas dropped his eyes in embarrassment and turned to face his own locker to get ready for practice. He didn’t dare look in that direction again. Getting dressed, his body felt heavy, weighed down like something was pushing on him.

He didn’t shake the feeling until he was safe back in his room, and he could breathe normally. He felt lightheaded and vaguely lacking.

The next day, he felt it again.

And, the day after that and the day after that.

By that time, it had been five days into training and the first time he was called up for international duty. And, he became friends with each of the guys, except for one. The one he was always acutely aware of since day one but hadn’t so much as talked to, Bastian Schweinsteiger.

Someone told him they got their first caps together, and Lukas held his tongue, thinking of course he knew. He didn’t talk to him, but he fucking knew.

He was on his way out, ready to leave with a couple of the guys to play some new video games they’d just bought. But, turning to leave, he didn’t expect anyone to be standing behind him and bumped into him.

Before he could fall to the ground, a surprisingly strong pair of arms grabbed hold of him by his shoulder and wrist.

His knees were unsteady, and he had to look up before realizing that it was Bastian. His heart rate increased, eyes dilated and palms sweaty.

“Careful,” he said, smiling.

Lukas was more surprised than scared, but still wary all the same. He mumbled an apology. “Sorry.”

“You heading out now?”

Standing back on his own, he tugged his wrist from his hand, feeling slight resistance before he pulled free.

“Yeah,” Lukas said, mumbling again. He wiped his hands on his jeans before adding, “With the guys.”

Bastian crossed his arms and asked, “You sure? I saw them leave a few minutes ago.”

“What?”

Slightly panicking for reasons he couldn’t quite place, Lukas looked around and finally noticed that only the two of them were left in the locker room.

“You could catch them if you hurried,” he shrugged, with an obvious disdain for that particular idea. Then, with a half smile, he took a step closer towards him—he didn’t even know when his back had hit the row of lockers behind him—, reaching for Lukas’ hand and holding it between his warm ones. Leaning forward, he suggested low in his ear, “Or, you can come with me instead.”

Straightening up again, he smiled brightly at Lukas, bringing his hand to his mouth and keeping it pressed there.

Lukas felt trapped despite his hand only being loosely held between his. His throat was dry, and it hurt to swallow. Licking his lips, he felt gathered the courage to meet his eyes.

It was a mistake. He felt the air push out from his lungs.

Behind Bastian’s light blue eyes, Lukas was aware of an amorphous inkiness. It intrigued him, called to him, gave him no other option but to fall headfirst into what Bastian was offering him. He was thankful the lockers were there. He leaned against them for support, but there was no chance of him hitting the ground anyway. Bastian had already stepped forward, and there was a hand at his waist.

Against all instinct that told him to run, they left together into the night. The cold air felt like sharp needles in his chest with each gulp of breath he took. It was both exhilarating and painful.

The other passengers on the train ignored them as Bastian pawed at him through his clothes.

From the station, they half sprinted, half kissed all the way to Bastian’s room. Thankfully Bastian never let go of Lukas’ wrist. In that moment, he felt that Bastian was the only thing keeping him tethered. As it was, he couldn't tell up from down.

They stumbled their way up the stairs. Bastian practically carried him up the last flight, too eager and impatient. He recognized it immediately as his own hallway. They'd been assigned adjacent rooms, and he'd never noticed, too intent on not noticing him.

Throwing the door open and shutting it all in one motion, Bastian pushed Lukas against the door and held him there with his own body.

He barely registered the hard feel of the door behind him, the door knob digging into his lower back.

Bastian had his hand pinned above his head while he clutched at the back of Bastian’s neck with the other. He waited to catch his breath before opening his eyes, only to meet Bastian’s steady gaze already boring into him.

He’d been looking at him, observing him, and Lukas lowered his head into the crook of Bastian’s shoulder, unable to maintain the eye contact. He felt too exposed like that. But, with his nose buried into Bastian’s skin, Lukas thought he _smelled_ dangerous.

Almost instantly, his head was jerked back.

He tried to close his eyes instead and offered the little resistance he could, but Bastian had his hand to the side of his face, brushing up gently along his eyelashes to coax him, and the contrast between the actions was too much for Lukas. Giving in, he let his eyes open, and he was greeted with a flash of canines.

He was allowed a brief reprieve of tenderness before Bastian snaked his hand down between them with no warning, expertly flicking the front of his jeans open. His eyes weakly fluttered shut again.

He caressed the outside of his boxers, feeling his hardness. Where Bastian touched him, his skin was seared with the mark of him. And this was no exception. His body vibrated completely with the noises they were both making.

Lukas let out another moan that Bastian swallowed, covering his mouth completely with his own.

He inhaled sharply and bit down to stifle a groan, accidentally biting Bastian’s lip. He tasted blood. He was rewarded with his own bite to match, but Bastian suckled at his lower lip to soothe it. Still, the pain wasn’t enough to distract him from Bastian lightly toying with the trail of hair below his navel. He was more than aware of the teasingly coy fingers against his stomach.

His breath hitched as Bastian suddenly and deliberately traced along his waistband back and forth. He felt him smile against his mouth, most likely enjoying Lukas’ frustration, and tried to scowl.

Bastian took his lip in between his teeth again and pushed his hips up into Lukas’, erasing the traces of anything negative marring his features.

“Fuck!” He swore, remembering to breathe.

His partner chuckled in response, switching tactics and focusing his attention on his neck.

The back of his head made a thud as it hit the door.

Bastian finally let go of his hand, confident he wouldn’t leave anymore, rubbing the back of his head affectionately before continuing further down to his waist.  

Suddenly, he found himself lifted up with more grace and strength than he expected from Bastian, and he instinctively wrapped his legs around him. His arms went over his shoulders to keep balance. Grinning at him, Bastian spun them once before quickly bringing them both to his bedroom. Lukas never let go, legs still firmly locked around his waist even as his back touched the bed.

He felt Bastian nudge his arms up from around his shoulders, and his cotton shirt came in and out of his vision, flung to a corner of his bedroom.

Again, his hands were everywhere, and Lukas could only tug at his hair while he drove him insane, ready to come to terms with death if that was his only option for release.

The rough pad of his thumb rubbed circles into the slight dip at his hips, and he incoherently begged for more. But, Bastian wasn’t done torturing just yet.

Leaving his mouth, he slowly made his way down Lukas’ body, stopping to nip and leave explicit bruises across his chest wherever he could reach.

Further down, he dipped his tongue into Lukas’ navel, and his entire body twitched in response.

Even further down still, Bastian pressed his lips to him through the fabric.

Lukas watched in utter fascination as Bastian murmured something against him. He didn’t hear a word over the rushing blood pumping through him, but the vibrations sent jolts of pleasure up his spine.

Moving back up his chest, Bastian dragged Lukas’ hips over his with his legs still on either side of his waist, keeping them juxtaposed and as close as physically possible.

He could feel Bastian distinctly through his clothes and blushed despite his own apparent excitement.

In pale comparison to the potential they had between them, Bastian leaned over him and pitched his hips forward, rocking back and forth, deliberately steady. His breaths beat hotly against Lukas’ neck, matching the unbearable heat of the rest of him.

Digging his nails deep into Bastian’s arms, he swore every time their hips made contact.

There was frustration in his moaning, and he was begging for Bastian to do more.

“If you insist, darling,” he murmured huskily into his ear.

He could feel Bastian’s smirk against his skin.

And, as if Bastian were just waiting for him to ask, his unapologetic hands shoved Lukas’ boxers down as far down as they could go. Bastian had refused to break contact between them for a moment, and they stayed bunched up where his body met Bastian’s. But it was enough to free the part of him that needed Bastian’s attention the most.

Bastian grabbed his chin, pulling it towards him to face him, and he found himself staring into his blue eyes once more.

“Ung!” He shouted throatily, dragging his nails down Bastian’s arms in response to the rough treatment, leaving bright red marks in their wake. His head fell forward, meeting Bastian’s lips for another assault.

While he had been distracted by his eyes, Bastian’s calloused fingers began to pump him mercilessly, carrying out the promise of his words.

His senses were completely overwhelmed and overcome with Bastian. He was doing things to him that no one ever did before, save for himself in the privacy of his room after intense practice sessions where he imagined those same hands on him. Even then, it was done shamefully.

This was anything but. He felt only what Bastian wanted him to feel.

Almost embarrassingly quick, Lukas came desperately into his hand with a strangled cry.

Bastian moved back to his neck as he lay boneless beneath him.

Lukas’ chest pounded furiously against Bastian’s, and he was sure he felt the same from him.

Closing his eyes to recover, he felt Bastian pull away, and he instinctively reached out to bring him back, grasping only at air.

There was a decisive moment of disappointment and terror until he felt a warm, wetted cloth across his stomach. With meticulous attention, Bastian had taken great care to clean him up.

Letting his head fall back to the pillow once more, he closed his eyes again, feeling lethargic and satisfied. He heard the sound of clothing behind haphazardly thrown to the ground, and he felt Bastian come up behind him.

He moved close to one side to give him more room, and the blanket came over them both.

Settling in, he felt a pair of arms come around his waist. His back met Bastian’s chest, and he was pulled tightly against him.

On the brink of sleep, he finally noticed the stiffness against his ass and squirmed, trying to get comfortable.

Bastian squeezed his middle once before sleepily mumbling into the back of his neck, “You can’t handle what I want just yet, darling.”

He thrust his hips against his ass suggestively to prove his point.

Awkwardly, Lukas stayed perfectly still, and even without looking at him, he knew Bastian was silently mocking him, but his mind was busy processing what it would feel like it he told Bastian otherwise.

After the pause, he added, “We’ll save that for another day.”

In the morning, Bastian was gone, but there was a simple breakfast of bread, eggs, and sausage. Despite its simplicity, it was delicious, and Lukas gratefully devoured each last bite.

When it was obvious Bastian wouldn’t be coming back, Lukas returned to his own apartment and went to practice on his own.

Bastian was already there and gave no indication that anything significant had passed between them.

He played along.

.

From then on, Lukas watched as Bastian grew more sociable towards everyone, including him, over the subsequent times they were called up together. _Especially_ him, the others commented. They thought them to be the best of friends. Only Lukas and Bastian knew the truth. Or more accurately, only Bastian knew the truth.

It happened one day when it was just the two of them in another locker room in another place. Bastian had approached him, made sure no one else saw and had his hands wrapped around his cock before Lukas could wrap his head around the fact that he hadn’t been hallucinating the previous encounter.

“I missed you,” he said sweetly against his lips, hand still working him.

With his jeans around his thighs, Lukas gripped his arms and let out a string of expletives in reply. Bastian only smiled at him affectionately and continued kissing him as if he’d said nothing.

Lukas wanted to figure out what the fuck happened and to ask him why he stayed so stubbornly gone that morning, but he couldn’t get the words out with Bastian disrupting all logical thought processes in his mind.

Instead, he told Bastian to take him back to his room.

Bastian gave him no explanation or excuse for the questions he never asked.

They worked out a system of sorts after that. And, they kept everything to themselves. So far as everyone else was concerned, they were close friends.

Each time he returned home to Cologne, he felt like he knew himself less and less.

Then, he started dating Monika, and he _knew_ he was not himself at all, but it was normal that he dated Monika. It was normal that he dated a girl and no _t_ jerk off other guys.

.

Everyone had been paired up to share rooms that time around, and he and Bastian had volunteered to room together.

Pausing, he asked, “What?”

Bastian traced Lukas’ jaw with his finger and smirked down at him, “Nothing. Just wondering how you can still kiss Monika with that mouth. Doesn’t she know where it’s been?”

“Does Dani know where _yours_ has been?” He shot back angrily. He didn’t like to be reminded about Dani. He didn’t like to be reminded that Dani knew Bastian for longer and that Bastian didn’t tell him about Dani himself. He had to find out about Dani through Monika, who had asked him if Dani was _his friend_ ’s girlfriend after spotting a picture of the two of them in one of her many magazines.

“Nope. Can’t have her hurting your pretty face, can I?”

“Fuck off,” he huffed, standing up, not turning back as Bastian called for him. He slammed the door as he left.

Lukas avoided Bastian for the remainder of the call up, staying with Miro and Per instead.

When the team parted ways after the games, so did they.

.

Before the transfer window closed, and he had to make his decision, Bastian surprised him in his apartment. Monika had gone out with her friends, and he suspected Bastian knew that.

The first words out of his mouth were, “I missed you.”

He signed the transfer papers the next morning.

.

The news spread incredibly quickly, and he could tell Bastian was enraged by it. There was a cruelness in him that struggled within him, and Lukas put that there. Or, it was always there, and Lukas brought it out.

Lukas abruptly found himself tossed onto the previously neatly made bedspread. It was a position he used to frequent before their falling out, and he couldn’t deny the shudder of arousal that ran through him.

Then, as quickly as he had built him up, Bastian left him on the bed, kissing him once on his cheek before breaking apart.

There was a brief chill and emptiness. He heard rustling of clothes, and suddenly there was nothing between them but heat as Bastian spread his legs open and moved in between them.

“Just had to grab a little something,” he stated, raising the small bottle in front of him.

With a lazy smirk, he flicked the cap open and rubbed a small dollop onto his fingers before spreading his legs wider.

Lukas tried staying still as Bastian used his fingers to work him open, but it was near impossible.

“What do you need, Luki?”

He refused to answer.

Bastian’s fingers lightly grazed the junction of his hips and dug into his skin there. Again, he asked, “What do you _need_?”

Giving up his passivity, he grunted in defiance and grabbed his own cock, thrusting into his hand to work in tandem with Bastian’s

He was sure Bastian loved seeing him like this the most—so helplessly _needy_ —because he always, _always_ fucked him twice as hard and twice as thoroughly. And, for that, he couldn’t exactly complain.

But, it didn’t matter how Bastian fucked him because at the end of the day, Monika was still going to be pregnant with his son.

.

Behind closed doors, he shouted angrily at him, “What the fuck do you need her for?!”

Infuriatingly calm, he replied, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Lukas didn’t have an answer. Nothing that would make sense anyway. Instead, he walked over to his bed and commanded, “Lock the doors.”

As Bastian slept, Lukas wrote his name in ink on the inside of his wrist and left before he woke.

He didn’t expect to see Bastian the next day with both wrists covered up, his name repeatedly traced onto one and copied onto the other.

.

“You’re leaving.”

His voice wavered as he said it, and Lukas noticed. It sounded so foreign and strange to his ears. Bastian was normally confident. Passionate and emotional, yes. But there was very rarely insecurity there.

“I have to.”

The club wasn’t giving him any playing time, and his career was going to die there if he didn’t.

For a brief moment, he wondered if Bastian was going to tell him to stay, and he agonized over it because he didn’t know what he’d do if he did.

“Good luck, Luki.”

Somehow, that tore at him worse.

.

There was no more sneaking around. No more late night excursions. Nothing except for the transient nights they spent together when they got called up.

It was nothing like when they started. The passion had given way to pain. The hope and wonder of their youth torn down by their own hands. Their future which once seemed so bright and infallibly promising was now uncertain.

They grew less and less careful, more and more frustrated.

Coming back from the international matches, he had marks he couldn’t explain, couldn’t care to hide.

Monika didn’t say anything, but he saw everything in her glassy eyes, the tremble of her lips whenever she tried to smile at him. She held onto Louis like a shield.

.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. Embittered and broken, she asked, “Why can’t you leave us alone? Please. Just leave us alone.”

He held his tongue. He was with Bastian first. He’d be with Bastian last.

.

Lukas was curled up into him as they lay on the bed together.

Bastian told him that he wouldn’t be able to play until next year.

He choked out his next words, “Do you want to stop?”

Lukas tried to hide his shock. “Stop?”

“Yeah. _Stop_ ,” he emphasized.

There was that wavering again, and Lukas hated it. Bastian held him tight, and Lukas knew he was afraid he’d leave him. After all this time, Bastian didn’t understand.

He said the only words he knew would reach him, the only words he could honestly say to comfort him. “I can wait… But, I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too, darling.”

He felt Bastian relax, and he kissed Bastian’s neck, inhaling deeply.

.

_A/N: ~~I was planning on writing a posessive!basti fic instead, but I can’t handle angst right now. I get enough of that from their real life drama. (But I think we both know I’m lying. It’ll probably happen within the month. Ugh.)~~ The angst feels so good. And look, more of that because I literally have no idea what to do with my life at this point. And trust me, the ending could’ve been a lot sadder. I had quite a bit planned, but I had to tell myself no…. maybe later. … Are you guys still with me? Are you okay? Alive? Done with the angst? ………. Sorry. I’ll be in my corner again._

 


End file.
